Cousins
by Punk of Anime
Summary: IYYYH x-over Kagome has to live with her cousin for a couple of months. Inu-Yasha has betrayed her and how the heck does Kagome know Youko? Well read and find out!
1. Default Chapter

Hi, thanks for reading this story. It means a lot to me, because it is my first fanfic. So that means I would like for you not to flame me too much, thanks in advance. Well I guess I should stop talking about nothing and get on with the story. Hope you enjoy it!

Disclaimer: I hate to say it, but I don't own anything. It's so sad, but I will own one of them one day! But until then, I got jack squat.

Cousins: Default Chapter

Kagome was packing her oversized backpack to go to Feudal Era. As she put her things in the bag, memories flew back to her. And they weren't very pleasant. At least not to her.

Flashback

_The group had just had their final battle Naraku. Everyone was so happy because now they had all avenged their families and loved ones. Kagome finished putting the jewel shards together. The only shards that they had to get, where Koga's. The only things that upset everyone was that Miroku's wind tunnel hadn't gone away, and that Kohaku was killed in the battle. They were all at Kead's hut recovering. Koga came, he had hear that they had defeated Naraku and that they needed his shards to finish the jewel. He said "I'd gladly give the shards to my women." All Kagome said was "Ah...yeah whatever. Thanks Koga." "You're welcome. Well I have to go, but I'll come back later. See ya'." Koga gave her the shards, and then took off. Kagome quickly fused the shards to the jewel. Inu-Yasha Jump out of his tree and landed next to her. "Inu-Yasha we can end world hunger, homelessness, and all sorts of other things." Kagome said with enthusiasm. "Wench, you only had one purpose for me and that was to be my shard detector. You were nothing more than that. Now give me the Shikon." Kagome was shocked, she said "No. SIT! Sit! Sit! Sit! SIT" Inu- Yasha had a very nice conversation with the ground. Kagome ran over to her mate, gave him a kiss on the cheek. And whispered to him 'Take care of Shippo for me. I love you, bye." After that she grabbed her stuff, ran to the well and jumped in. She was surrounded in a familiar blue light that too her back to her time. When she announced that she was home, Ms.Higurashi greeted her and said "Honey, I've got bad news. I had to transfer you to a different school, because you missed to many days at your old one. The only school that would accept you is all the way across Tokyo. Luckily your cousin, Yusuke, lives over there with your aunt." Kagome got even more upset. She ran to her room and cried for hours._

End of Flashback

Kagome had decided to tell everyone back in the past what would be happening for the next few months. Before she left she looked at the picture sitting on her desk. They were all in it, Miroku, Sango, Inu-Yasha, Youko, Shippo, and her.

They were all so happy then. Kagome called to her mom"Mom I'll be back later tonight." "OK." Answered Ms. Higurashi. Kagome ran to the well house and jump into the old well.

Feudal Era

Kagome had just arrived and she heard crying. Once she climbed out of the well, she saw Sango holding Shippo. Trying to calm him down.

Miroku and Sango both had very sad expressions on their faces. Kagome walked up to them with a worried expression on. Shippo jumped into her arms and cried out "Mama! Youko he...he...he...died" Kagome got pale really fast.

Then Sango said"He died trying to escape from an angry village. If you would like to have a last word, we buried him next to the well." Kagome now had tears freely rolling down her face. She walked over to the grave, when she got there she smiled at the grave while crying.

Then she said "Well it looks like you couldn't make the great escape this time. I'm going to miss you so much." She blew him a kiss to him.

Kagome got up and walked over to her adoptive son and friends. "Now I'm going to make the situation worse. I have to go live with my cousin for a few months. So I won't be able to see you guys for a long time." Kagome was now balling.

They group nodded in understanding. Shippo cried out "Mama, I'm going to miss you so much" She gave him a hug and said"I come back on special accessions, but I have to go Shippo. I love you all dearly and I hope to see you all soon.

With that Kagome put Shippo down and waved good-bye as she jumped into the well.

Modern Time

Once Kagome got home; she announced that she was home. Then she ran up to her bedroom and cried her eyes out for hours. She even missed her favorite dish, oden.

A/N: Hey everyone I really hope that you like the story so far. I know that I'm enjoying it. Well tell me if you like it or not in a review. And just remember that this is my first fanfic, so don't be to mean. Well until next time, TTFN. P.S.- Please review. That would be great if you could. Thanks in advance.


	2. Time To Go!

Hey everyone, I'm really glad that you like the story so far. And thanks to everyone for given me their advice. I'll try to get the story to space. Well here we go with the next chapter.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything, I got jack squat. So you'll have to deal for now. Oh well.  
  
Cousins: Time To Go! ~. ~. ~. ~. ~. ~. ~. ~. ~  
  
Late time: Once Kagome announced that she was home, she ran up to her room. She once again cried her eyes out for hours. She even missed her favorite dish oden.  
  
Now ~. ~. ~. ~. ~. ~. ~. ~.  
  
The next day Kagome woke up to her mother shaking her. She said "Honey you've got to get up and start packing! The train leaves the station in two and a half hours!"  
  
"But mom, mornings are evil..." Kagome yawned, but once what her mother said got through to her. She jumped out of bed and grabbed her suitcase.  
  
She had packed everything the day before, except clothes. She went through her closet, the only things that she had to wear was her old school uniforms. The only other clothes she had were either black or red. When Kagome was younger she was a Punk/Goth.  
  
She smiled and thought to herself 'Well it would be fun to be like my old self again. Hell why not?' She throw them all in the suitcase, it sill wasn't very full. That's when Ms.Higurashi pulled out a credit card and handed it to Kagome.  
  
She said "These is for you, so you can get new clothes and what ever else you need. Well I'm going to let you get dressed now." With that Ms.Higurashi left.  
  
Kagome put on a pair of slightly baggy black tripp pant and a red shirt with black letters that said 'I try to be nicer if you try to be smarter.' She also wore black combat boots and a black trench coat that went down to her ankles. (Can you tell that's I'm obsessed with black?)  
  
Kagome put her hair up in a high, tight ponytail. She put on some black eyeliner, gray eye shadow, and blood red lip stick. Now Kagome was ready to go she said her good-byes and then got on the train.  
  
Yusuke and The Gang~. ~. ~. ~. ~. ~. ~. ~ The guys had just gotten back from their last mission and were relaxing in Yusuke living room. Then Seriu (That's the name I'm going to use for Yusuke's mom, cause I forgot her real name.) yelled from her room "Yusuke! Go pick up you cousin from the train station!"  
  
"Souta's coming to visit?"Yusuke asked. "No, Kagome!" And she's not visiting, she living with us for a while!" "What!? We're going to have another girl in the house?!" "Yeah! Now go and get her!"  
  
Yusuke mumbled under his breath in argument as he got up. The other followed. They were surprised that Yusuke even had family that called him on holidays, but now one of them was going to be living with him. They must have to be really been disparate.  
  
As they were waiting at the train station Kwabara asked "So what does she look like?" "How the hell should I know. The last time I saw her, I was 7. It's been 10 years sense then. So how would I know? Answer me that." Answered Yusuke.  
  
"Well don't you get Christmas pictures of her family?" asked Kurama. "Yeah, but she's never in them. Her excuse is that she was to sick to get out of bed." Answered Yusuke a little annoyed.  
  
That shut everyone up for some reason. So they all just stud there for a few minutes.  
  
~. ~. ~. ~. ~Ariving~. ~. ~. ~. ~. ~. ~ Kagome got off the train with her bags. She looked around for a guy wearing a green school uniform and black slicked back hair. Cause that's what her mother's decryption of Yusuke was.  
  
Kagome soon spotted him and three other guys. One of the three others was tall, had orange hair, and was as ugly as hell. Then next to him was a short guy with spiky black hair with some white strikes through it. Kagome figured out that he was a fire apparition pretty fast.  
  
Then her gaze turned to a red head guy with beautiful emerald eyes. When she saw his aura, it confused her because it was like he was human yet with a dark shadow was over him. It was odd, but she got over it quick.  
  
Yusuke had his back to her. She walked over to them; non-of them noticed her. She put her bags down and jumped on Yusuke's back and said "Hey cuz!"  
  
She jumped off, everyone looked at her. Their jaws dropped, Hiei was the first to recover. The rest stayed like that for a little bit longer, but they snapped out of it. "Wow, you've grown up." Yuskue said still a little shocked. "Yeah well so have you." Kagome said smiling, "So aren't you going to introduce me to your friends?"  
  
"Oh yeah. Well the tall ugly one is Kwabara." "Hey! I'm not ugly!" Kwabara protested. "Yeah you are." Kagome flat out said. Kwabara was about to cry when he heard her say that.  
  
"Any ways the short one is Hiei," "Hn." "And the red head is Kurama." "Hello." Kagome smiled and waved to them all. "Well lets get going. I'm tired." Yusuke complained. Kagome was about to pick up her bags when an other pair of hands got them.  
  
"You shouldn't have to carry these. I'll get them.' Kurama said in his polite manner. Kagome blushed but no one saw it. Once they got to the apartment Seriu came running up to Kagome.  
  
She gave her a big hug and said, "I've missed you so much. Want to go shopping?" "Yeah sure." Kagome said. The guys sat in the living room as the girls left. Kagome had her credit card in hand. ~. ~. ~. ~. ~. ~. ~. ~. ~. ~. ~. ~. ~. ~. ~. ~. ~. ~.  
  
Hi everyone, I am really sorry that I couldn't update sooner. But I'll try to update soon. Please review thanks in advance. Later, TTFN! 


	3. Fighting Is Fun!

Hey everyone! I'm really sorry that I couldn't update as soon as you all wanted. But hey look it, I'm updating right now! Well I'll make a deal with you. If I update sooner, then you have to review more. Okay everyone got it? Good. Well on with the story!  
  
Disclaimer: I still own jack squat. Oh well it will have to do for now. Oh yeah and like one of my reviewers told me this is a little OOC.  
  
Chapter 3: Fighting is Fun! ~. ~. ~. ~. ~. ~. ~. ~. ~. ~ As they guys were waiting for the girls to come back, they had pointless conversations. That soon got Yusuke and Kwabara into a fight.  
  
Kurama just ignored them and talked to Youko. 'So what do you think about Kagome?' asked Youko *I think she's cute* 'That's what I thought when I met her.' *You haven't met her. * 'Have too!' *When? * 'About 500 years ago.' *Yeah right. And are you going to tell that she's a demon too? * 'She has her reasons.'  
  
That's when the girls came into the room carrying at least 10 bags each. Most of Kagome's bags were from 'Hot Topic' or 'Spencer' She put them in her room. Soon after, all the guys except Yusuke went to their own homes. They needed they rest for the next day. After all it was the first day of school.  
  
~. ~. ~. ~. ~ The Next Day ~. ~. ~. ~. ~. ~. ~ Kagome was wearing baggy black pants with baggy purple and black suspenders. She had on her new boots on. Also she wore one of her favorite shirts. It was burgundy and had black writing on it that said "I might hit you" and it had a picture of a mallet under that.  
  
Her hair was put up into two messy buns, and her make-up was the same as before. She yelled to Yusuke "Hey Yusuke I'm going to school early to get my schedule! Okay?" "Fine. I'll met you there!" He yelled back. Kagome walked out the door before he had finished.  
  
~. ~. ~. ~. ~. With Kagome ~. ~. ~. ~. ~. ~ Kagome was walking along the sidewalk when she heard someone scream. She looked up and saw a group of guys cornering some girl.  
  
The girl had light brown and was wearing a blue school uniform. It kindda' looked like a sailor outfit.  
  
"You know 12 against one isn't very far." Kagome said. "What do you want some too?" One of the guys said. Kagome guessed that he was the leader of the group. "I'll get out your way as long as you leave her alone." Kagome suggested.  
  
"Na...I think we'll just mug you too because you're here and your really annoying me." Said the one dude.  
  
"Well that really isn't fair either..." Kagome said. "Oh, would you shut- up?!" one of the other guys said. While charging at her, he took out a pocketknife. Kagome moved in time and kicked him in the gut and he fell down.  
  
That's when a crowd started to form around them. Then the one came at her one by one. Kagome did whatever to dodge, but she also got a few hits in.  
  
~. ~. ~. ~. ~. ~. ~ With the Guys ~. ~. ~. ~. ~. ~. ~. ~  
  
"So where's Kagome?" asked Kwabara. "I already told you baka. She went to school early to get her schedule." Yusuke answered the stupid baka. "Hey what's going on up there?" asked Kurama as he pointed to the large crowd.  
  
I don't know. Let's go check it out." Said Yusuke as they approached the crowd. They push through the crowd; Kurama was the only one who actually said excuse me. Once they got to the center of the crowd, they saw Kagome fighting a group of big guys.  
  
~. ~. ~. ~. ~. ~ Normal Prove ~. ~. ~. ~. ~. ~. Kagome kept on punching away, and dodging. Finally she got to the leader guy. The first thing she did was punching him in the nose. Everyone heard a loud crack. They guy grabbed his nose as blood gushed out of it.  
  
"Eww...' Kagome said. The group of guys ran after that, they were pretty grossed out. "Hey are you okay?" Kagome asked the girl. "Yeah, you came just in time. Thanks." She answered.  
  
"Kagome what was that?" yelled Yusuke. "Ah...hi Yusuke." Kagome said as she looked at the crowd around them. "Yusuke you know her?" asked the girl. "Yeah, she's my cousin." He answered.  
  
"Well I've gotta' go get my new schedule. So see ya' later, bye!" Kagome rushed away. She didn't want to have to explain how she could fight like that. She ran to the school office as fast as she could. ~. ~. ~. ~. ~. ~. ~. ~. ~. ~. ~. ~. ~. ~ Hey everyone I hope that your enjoying this so far. And bye the way I would really like to thank all the reviewers out there. Oh and remember our little deal. The sooner I update, the more reviews you send in. Get it? Got it? Good. Well gotta' go so TTFN. 


	4. Time For Class

Hey everyone! What did I tell you? The more reviews, the faster I update. And looky here you reviewed, I updated. Now see isn't it nice how I'm doing these for you. Well actually it's a win, win situation. I get reviews mostly telling me you like it, and I update for you. Well time for my to stop blabbering and get on with the story.  
  
Disclaimer: I still own jack squat, and this is a little OOC.  
  
~. ~. ~. ~ Time for Class ~. ~. ~. ~. ~. ~. ~. ~. ~ Kagome walked into the main office. All the office ladies looked up and were shocked by her appearance Then one behind the desk that had the name plate that read 'Ms. Kora' walked up to her.  
  
The first thing she said "Who sent you down here?" "Ah, no one. This is my first day; I'm here to get my schedule. My name is Higurashi, Kagome." Kagome answered. "Oh I didn't recognize you. In your picture you look very...different." Said Ms. Kora.  
  
"Well here you go. Oh and let me get you a student aide. I'll be right back." She said as she gave her the schedule. Kagome quickly looked over it. Then Ms. Kora came in with the girl from earlier.  
  
"Keiko will guide you around the school today. Well you two need to get to class." Said Ms. Kora. Kagome and Keiko left. "So your names Keiko." Kagome said. "Yeah. And I wanted to thank you sense I wasn't able too earlier. So thank you." Keiko said.  
  
"No problem. I just thought that it wasn't fair that they were ganging up on you. And you had no one to back you up." Kagome casually said. " Okay well here we are." Keiko said as she opened the door to a classroom.  
  
Keiko and Kagome walked in. Keiko sat down next to Yusuke. Who was near Hiei, Kurama, and Kuwabara. They all sat in the back.  
  
After a while the teacher finally noticed Kagome and said "Oh you must be the new student, Miss. Higurashi." "Yeah." Kagome answered, she was kindda' annoyed that it took him that long to notice her.  
  
"Well why don't you tell the class a little about yourself." Kagome stepped in front of the class and said "Well I don't have much to say other than, don't mess with me. Or I'll kick your ass."  
  
The teacher wasn't paying attention again and said "Very nice. You can sit with Kurama, the red headed boy in the back." "Yeah I know." " Oh good you know each other."  
  
Kagome was easily annoyed by her new teacher. She sat down next to Kurama, who smiled. She smiled back and said "Oh my god, he's annoying."  
  
"Yeah well most of our teachers are just like Mr. Simpson. You'll get used to it." Kurama said. "Oh great." Kagome sighed. The class was history, so Kagome paid no attention at all to the stupid lectures.  
  
Then the bell rang signaling that the class was over. Kagome's next class was math. Surprisingly everyone was in that class to. (Okay I'm too lazy to write what happens in that class.)  
  
~. ~. ~. ~. ~. ~ Lunch ~. ~. ~. ~. ~. ~. ~. ~ Kagome and everyone else were sitting at a lunch table, and Kagome was enjoying her oden. Then Yusuke said "Kagome I know you've been avoiding this question all day, but here it is. How the hell did you learn how to fight like that?"  
  
Everyone got quite; they wanted to know to. "Well...I taught myself. I mean a girl needs to know how to protect her self. You know, self defense and all that other crap." Answered Kagome timidly.  
  
"Well I guess that makes sense." Yusuke said. Kagome let out a breath that she didn't even know that she was holding.  
  
~. ~. ~. ~ After School ~. ~. ~. ~. ~. ~. ~. ~ Kagome was walking with the guys. She looked over at Yusuke, who was arguing with Kuwabara about something, though she wasn't paying attention. Suddenly she heard a scream.  
  
She turned to see the horrible ugly staff she hated. "J...Jak...Jaken?!?" She yelled, as her eye twitched. "Huh? Oh, that filthy human wench!" Jaken yelled, getting everyone's attention. Including Yusuke and Kuwabara.  
  
"Kagome who is that?" asked Yusuke. "Why I am Jaken. Faithful and loyal apprentice to Seeshomaru." Said Jaken puffing his chest out proudly. "Funny, he looks like a toad to me." Said Kuwabara.  
  
Kagome went up to Jaken and covered his mouth, so all they could hear were muffled angry words. "Kagome, who is that?" Yusuke asked more persistently.  
  
"Uh... just one of Souta's friends!" she said with her hands sweating. "Why does he look like a toad?" asked Hiei. "Fo.. for Halloween!" replied Kagome. "Kagome?" said Yusuke. "Yeah." she answered. "Sorry to break it to you, but it's in the middle of May." Answered Kurama. Kagome sweat dropped.  
  
"Uh, well he's all up on the whole early holiday thing. OW!" Kagome said grasping her hand from the toad bite. "Lord Seeshomaru!" yelled Jaken in his most annoying voice. Just lie that a tall fluffy demon walked up to the group.  
  
"Yes Jaken?" said Seeshomaru. "I found her! It is the human who helps Inu- Yasha!" he yelled. Seeshomaru stared at her with his cold icy eyes. "Whoa! Who is he for Halloween?!" asked Kuwabara.  
  
Kagome rolled her eyes. "Where is Inu-Yasha?" asked Sesshomaru never taking his eyes off of her. "He...he's not here." Kagome answered. Yusuke, Kuwabara, Kurama, and Hiei looked at them wide-eyed.  
  
"So...I see he's finally gotten over filthy humans and moved on." Said Seeshy (I'm too lazy to write out his whole name.) smirking. "What the hell?! Shut- up you good for nothing ball of fluff!" She yelled.  
  
"Uh..." was all Seeshy had to say. "Hn. Who is this Inu-Yasha?" asked Hiei asked. "He's...uh Seeshomaru's younger brother." Replied Kagome. "Keh, that half breed will never call himself my brother!" yelled Seeshy. (Wow, he never yells, he must really be mad.)  
  
"Half breed? That means...Kagome!?!" Yusuke yelled. "Heh! Well would you look at that it's time to go home!" Kagome said fleeing the scene. She stopped abruptly when she ran into someone.  
  
"Ah crap! Not this!" she yelled as she looked up at Seeshy in front of her. "Where is he?" He asked. "I don't know, and I really don't care." Kagome was getting annoyed again. Seeshy grabbed her by the neck and lifted her into the air. "Kagome!" the others yelled, well all except Hiei.  
  
"One last time. Where is Inu-Yasha?" Kagome grabbed onto his wrist and gave him a smile. "What are you doing?" He asked, then it all hit him. Kagome pumped a lot of her miko energy into his wrist.  
  
Seeshy let go of her and grabbed his wrist in pain. Kagome was waiting for the impact with the ground, but it never came. Something or someone had caught her. Kagome looked up, then screamed "Youko!?"  
  
~. ~. ~. ~. ~. ~. ~. ~. ~. ~. ~. ~. ~. ~. ~ A/N: Mwahahaha...I'm evil. I'm going to give you a cliffhanger. Sorry, but I'll try to update soon. And if you guys have read the reviews, would have seen someone with the pen name YashaGangEVA. She's my co-author in this story, and I'm her co-author in her story. It all even outs. Oh yeah and by the way if you haven't already guessed this is going to have a Kag/Yo/Kur pairing. Well until next time TTFN, Ta Ta For Now! 


	5. Explaining

Hey everyone! I never would have thought that my story was going to be this popular. Well I know that you've all been waiting for this chapter so here it is. Oh! Also this chapter in dedicated to Yue-neko.

Disclaimer: Still own jack squat, but someday I'll have something to be proud of! But until then, I got nothing. Oh well...

Chapter 5: Explaining . . . . . . .

Kagome looked up and screamed "Youko?" "Hi Kagome. Hold on." Youko said as they speed off. "What! Wait for us!" Yusuke yelled after them.

"Youko what the hell are you doing here?" asked Kagome, "I thought you were dead." "Yeah well...about that." Youko started. "Slow down!" Yusuke called from behind. Then Hiei appeared next to them, running just as fast.

"Hn. What are you going out fox?" Hiei asked. "I'll explain everything in a little while, Hiei. Just be patient." Youko answered, "Oh yeah, so will Kagome." He added. Then turned the corner into an alley.

Youko put Kagome down, then grabbed Yusuke and Kwuabara as they caught up to them. "Where's a place were we can take Youko without people noticing?" Kagome asked. "My house. But once we get there, your explaining everything." Yusuke answered.

"Okay well lets get going before Seeshomaru gets here." Kagome said. "To late. You're going to explain everything, because you're a human and the last time I saw you, it was 500 years ago. It just doesn't even out." Seeshy said. (Sorry I'm just lazy today.)

"Leave her alone." Youko said, as he stepped in front of Kagome. "Youko move." Kagome said rolling her eyes. She pushed past Youko and walked up to Seeshy. "I told you he's not here." She said as she glared at him.

"Hn, how does she now Youko?" asked Hiei. "Not now Hiei!" yelled Youko. "Hn." Said Hiei. "It seems my brother and those filthy companions have gone looking for you." Said Seeshy. "I don't care, you can go look for him yourself!" yelled Kagome. Seeshomaru looked at Kagome then said "Well I-" But Yusuke cut him off. "Who's your brother?" "Inu-Yasha." Said Kagome pushing him back.

"You mean that half breed?" asked Seeshy. "Half-breed?" said Yusuke jumping back. "Kagome what exactly did you do in Tokyo?" he asked.

"Uh...okay I fell in a well and went back in time, freed a half demon from a tree. Who then later on tired to kill me. But he soon turned into my friend. And then we met a cute fox demon named Shippo and then we met Miroku the perverted monk. Who has tried to grab my ass over 5 times a day? Then we met Sango and she was trying to avenge her brother's death. Then we met up with Naraku who's very evil. Other than when he killed that evil bitch Kikyo. Who Inu-Yasha was in love with and I happened to be her recreation. Anyway we were all out to put the Shikon No Tama back together after I broke it. During that time I almost died 5 times, but that's no big deal." Said Kagome taking in a deep breath after she was done.

"Nice way of putting it Kagome." She looked over and saw Inu-Yasha and the rest of the gang standing there. "Inu-Yasha?" Kagome asked confused. "Yah. What was this about Kikyo being a bitch!" said Inu-Yasha with a pissed off look on.

"Well she is one. You left me for a dead clay Barbie!" yelled Kagome. "A clay Barbie! Don't call her that! Inu-Yasha yelled back. "It's true!" yelled Kagome as she stormed off. "Get back here!" he yelled going after her.

"Sit you bastard!" Kagome screamed. Immediately the rosary beads answered and pulling Inu-Yasha down with them. "Kagome!" yelled Inu-Yasha. After the spell wore off he ran after her and grabbed her arm. "Take these damn things off!" "No way!" "Yes, take them off now!" "Okay." Said Kagome smirking. "Sit boy!" she yelled.

Ahh! I said take them off, not send me to oblivion!" yelled Inu-Yasha. "Inu-Yasha haven't you figured it out yet? Whenever you get Kagome mad she sits you." Shippo stated.

"Oh shut-up runt!" yelled Inu-Yasha. "Ahh, mommy he's hurting me!" yelled Shippo. "Inu-Yasha!" Kagome yelled. He gulped. "SIT!" she screamed. "I give up." Mumbled Inu-Yasha. "Good." Kagome said with a satisfied smile. "Did you finally get some steam off?" asked Youko walking up to her and putting his arm around Kagome.

"Yeah." That's when everyone who hadn't noticed Youko before now did. "Youko? Your alive!" Sango yelled. "Oh crap they noticed me." Youko said.

A/N . . . . . . .. Okay well that's all for now. But I'll try to update as soon as I can. Oh yeah and if you all could give me ideas for the next chapter, that would be great. Well until next time TTFN.


	6. Explaining Part 2

Hey everyone! Sorry I wasn't able to update sooner, I got grounded from the computer, but that's all over now. Any way's this is going to be a chapter with a much better explanation for everyone. Well enjoy!

Disclaimer: I'm getting tired of saying this, so I'm just going to say this from now on. I got jack squat.

Chapter 6: Explaining Part 2 . . . . . . .

"Oh crap they noticed me." Youko said. "Youko, you and Kagome have some explaining to do. Now we're going to go back to my house to sort things out." Yusuke stated.

"Wow, Yusuke. You sounded smart when you said that." Kwuabara said in a dumb way.

"Oh shut-up Kwuabara!" Yusuke yelled. "Yup, you two are related." Youko said to Kagome as they watched the guy's argue. "Shut-up Youko!" yelled Kagome. Youko jumped back putting his handed up in defense.

"Shutting up now." He said. "We're going to meet you at the apartment Yusuke!" Kagome called to Yusuke. "What? Oh... okay, see you there." Yusuke said.

. . . . . At the House . . . . ..

Kagome and Youko had just gotten back to the apartment and were relaxing before everyone got there. Which wasn't long, everyone came storming in and got comfortable. They all new there would be a lot of explaining.

"Okay, Kagome. How the hell do you know Youko?" Yusuke started off. "Well I Youko and I met in the Feudal Era, about 500 years ago. Over the two years of getting to know each other, we fell in love. And eventually mated." Kagome said shyly.

"

What! You're mated? Well actually that explains why that kid keeps calling you mama. But the only thing I'm confused about is how his full demon and your human and the kid is full demon. It doesn't make sense." Yusuke stated the obvious.

"Well Shippo isn't our real son, he's our adoptive son." Kagome explained. "Okay, uh well I guess it's my turn to explain how I know about demons. Well it all started when I died..." Yusuke explained his whole deal. (Sorry to lazy to type it all.)

"Wow, so you're a spirit detective. That sounds like a cool job. And Hiei doesn't attack you any more right?" Kagome asked. "Na...at least I think he won't." Yusuke said. "Hn, if I still had that intention then you would all ready be dead by now." Hiei stated

"Hey where's Kumara?" Kagome asked "Uh...that's where I have to explain few things," Youko started "Well as you all know I was killed. Well actually you all thought that I was killed, but just before I was about to die I turned into pure energy..." Youko explained the whole thing with Kumara and him.

(Sorry, I'm just too lazy today.)

"That's awesome! Hey Youko can we meet Kurama to see if he's a bad ass as like you?" Inu-Yasha asked. "Ah...sure, but I'm warning you, you'll be surprised." Youko warned him.

Youko transformed into Kurama and he was right. Everyone who hadn't met Kurama yet were very surprised. "It's really annoying when he gets out with out telling me first." Kurama stated.

"You don't look like a bad ass at all! For gods sake you're a guy and your wearing pink!" Inu-Yasha stated as he pointed at Kurama. "Inu-Yasha shut- up!" Kagome yelled. "Okay." Inu-Yasha squeaked. He was afraid of being sat again.

"Inu-Yasha, your hurting Kurama's feelings." Kagome said. "What! Guys aren't suppose to have feelings!" yelled Inu-Yasha. "Sit!" yelled Kagome. "Wo...would you stop sitting me!" "Huh? Are you crying Inu-Yasha?" asked Kagome.

"N...no!" yelled Inu-Yasha his eyes glossy. "I thought that guys weren't suppose to have feelings." Shippo teased. "Uhh...well... shut-up!" yelled Inu- Yasha.

"You're an idiot." Said Hiei walking out of the room. I'm leaving Yusuke. Let me know when this clown leaves." He said pointing at Inu-Yasha.

"What! Get back here you midget!" Inu-Yasha yelled. Hiei stopped at the door and turned around. "Shouldn't have said that." Kurama said.

"We gotta' go." Said Inu-Yasha running out the door with Sango and Miroku right behind him. "Hey Shippo are you coming?" He asked. "No way! I can't stand another minute with you! Mama and Papa are back, who needs you?" said Shippo sitting on Kagome's lap.

"Whatever." Said Inu-Yasha walking out mumbling cures words under his breath. 'Why did Youko have to come back now? Right when I thought that I could start over with Kagome.' Inu-Yasha thought.

He suddenly stopped, making Miroku and Sango walk into him. "I've got it!" He said as he caught his fist with his other hand. "Inu-Yasha you got what?" asked Sango as she rubbed her head.

"We'll spy on Kagome!" He said as he turned around. "What?" Yelled Miroku and Sango. 'Then I'll remember who I used to be.' He thought smirking.

Inu-Yasha started to walk off, when Hiei got in his way.

"Idiot, don't you ever call me a midget again." Hiei said as he gave him the famous death glare. "What? Do you not like facing the facts? Why don't you-" Inu-Yasha started to fill a burning sensation all over his leg.

Then he looked down and saw that his whole leg was engulfed in flames. "AHHHH!" He screamed like a girl.

Inu-Yasha busted into the apartment screaming. Everyone looked at him, some laughed. "Why is your leg on fire, Inu-Yasha?" Kagome asked while trying to hold back her laughs.

Hiei said to Inu-Yasha "This is just a warning." "Inu-Yasha! Stop, drop, and roll!" Kagome yelled at Inu-Yasha

A/N………..

Well hope you enjoyed it. I was laughing the whole time I was writing it. By the way the next chapter will be up soon, I already have it written down in my journal. But it all depends on when I type it up. Well until next time, TTFN!

Next Chapter: The Fight!


	7. The Fight!

Hey everyone! God it fells good to be back! I didn't get my journal back from my dean and that really pissed me off, but I have to get over it sooner or later. Just to let to you know a dean is a person at schools that is under the poison of a vice principal. And I didn't get in trouble because of the story; it was a totally different subject. But they said that the story was evidence which made no since at all. But I'm going to stop blabbering now and get on with the story.

Disclaimer: Jack Squat

: Chapter 7: The Fight:

"Stop drop and roll!" Kagome chanted to Inu-Yasha. "What the hell is that!" yelled Inu-Yasha in frustration.

Kagome grabbed him and said, "Stop!" She threw him on the ground, "Drop!" She then pushed him back and forth and said, "ROLL!"

After the fire was out and Inu-Yasha clamed down he noticed that he was holding onto Kagome.

"K...Kagome." He mumbled. "Don't scare me like that you big jerk!" Kagome said as she smacked him. "I may hate you, but I won't let you burn to death." She said as she got up.

She helped Inu-Yasha up. "I'm going to bed." Kagome yawned. "Night."

: The Next Day:

The next morning Kagome woke up to Inu-Yasha in her face. "Ahh!" She screamed as she punched him in the face, reflex. (Reflex my ass.) "Oh sorry. Did I punch you?" Kagome asked looking down at

Inu-Yasha as he had his face to the floor.

"That was worse than a sit!" he yelled getting up and rubbing his face. Shippo ran in with a bucket in his hands.

He ran into the bathroom and filled it up. "Shippo, what are you doing?" Kagome asked. "Can't talk gotta' go!" He said as he hurried out of the room.

The two followed but then Kagome stopped. "Why'd you stop?" asked Inu- Yasha. "Listen..." she whispered, she heard a yell coming from the room next-door and then Shippo screamed.

Kagome started running into the room. And found Kurama trying to stop a very wet and angry Hiei from killing Shippo. "Ahh, I didn't' mean too!" yelled Shippo. "What's going on?" Everyone looked at her and Hiei dropped Shippo.

"Ow!" Shippo ran over to Kagome and hugged her leg. "What happened?" She asked, looking at Hiei and Kurama. "Well that..." Hiei said pointing to Shippo, "Threw water on me." Kagome looked at Shippo.

"Well he was steaming so I thought he was on fire." Said Shippo pouting. "You idiot." Said Hiei.

"Hey I'm not an idiot!" Yelled Shippo.

"Hey...Hiei!" Hiei turned around.

"Damn it's Youko." Hiei said in disgust. Youko waved and smiled. "Wow, I like your hair like that, it looks so natural when it's down." Stated Youko.

"It's natural when it's up..." mumbled Hiei. "Not if it's down." Said Youko. "Hn, that made no sense, fox." Hiei stated.

"Can do a few things with it if you want." "No stay away." Hiei said as he gave him the death glare.

"Youko your bi?" asked Kagome in shock.

"Hold on a second Kagome." Youko said to her and she ran back to her room. She was about ready to cry.

"I'm leaving, so I can blow off some steam. Don't you dare follow me Youko." Hiei said leaving.

All the others had come into the room by that time. "Youko so all those time you and I talked about girls. You were talking about guys too?" Miroku asked in total disgust.

"No. I wasn't talking about guys at all." Youko answered. "Then why were you just flirting with that small guy a second ago?" Sango asked.

"Oh, Hiei? God I do that to him all the time. I only do that because I know it pushes his buttons and pisses him off. It's fun to make him mad." Youko told them.

"Well you better tell Kagome that. Cause she thinks your bi." Yusuke stated.

"Oh my god! Your right!" Youko said as he sprinted into her room.

"Kagome! I was just-... Wait wear is she?" Youko said as he ran into the room to find that no one was there.

Then he picked put the sent of a certain fire apparition.

Youko ran out of the room yelling, "That mate stealing bastard!"

: (A/N):

God I love giving you cliffhangers! But if I were to go any further I would have given away the surprise for the next chapter. And I didn't get to the fight this time. So it will be in the next chapter! If you review then I'll update. Thank for reading! TTFN!


	8. Bad Timeing

Hey everyone! Sorry that I haven't been updating lately, it's just that with moving and being in school for a month now it's kindda' hard to get to the computer. But anyways I have a fresh chapter ready to go, so enjoy!

Disclaimer: Jack squat…

: Chapter 8-Bad Timing:

"Why that mate stealing, jackass, bastard!" Youko yelled as he stomped into the living room, everyone was in there now.

"What the hell are you talking about?" asked Yusuke. Youko walked up to him and got in his face. "Hiei took Kagome with him!" Youko yelled.

"Wow, Youko I'm surprised." Yusuke stated, "Your breath is minty fresh." Youko growled at him and said "Not funny. I'm going to find them!"

"Well we're coming with you. Who knows what you'll do if you go alone." Said Shippo as they followed him out.

: In the Forest:

"So…where are we going? We've been walking forever," Kagome asked. "I mean, walking through a forest is nice and all, but it is far from what I do when I need to blow off some steam."

Hiei gave her a quick glare "Hn, has any one ever told you that you talk to much?" He asked. Kagome stopped and glared at him.

Hiei stopped and said and said "Hn, this is far enuff. I'm going to train. I don't care about what you do."

Kagome sat down next to a tree. "You have a weird way of blowing off steam…" She started, "Useally when I blow off steam I go get a burger and box of fries with my friends. Then complain and bad mouth the person I'm mad at. Why do you train to get your steam off?"

Hiei frowned.'Can she get anymore annoying? And she won't shut-up!' Hiei thought to himself. I heard that now answer my question!

Hiei was shocked that she could use telepathy, but he didn't show it. "I train…because…. it's the…only way…I know how…to get my anger out…or would you…rather have me…killing everything…I see?" Hiei answered in-between breaths as he trained.

"Oh, I see your point." Kagome said.

Hiei stopped and took his shirt off, showing all of his muscles off. So much for him being modest… Kagome thought.

About 30 minutes later Hiei was finished training. His shirt was still a little wet from his sweat earilier. So Kagome said, "Hiei, why don't you use my sweater instead of putting that back on."

Hiei hesitated at first. Then Kagome said, "I have a tank top on under it you know." "Hn, okay, give me the sweater." He said. Kagome took it off and started to hand it to him.

: With Youko:

Youko picked up Kagome's sent right away and had been following it in the forest for a while now.

He then suddenly picked up a very strong weft of sweat, Hiei's sweat. That enraged him even more. Youko sprinted in the direction the smell came from.

He emerged into a clearing with no one in it, but a shirtless Hiei and Kagome taking off an article of clothing.

Youko tackled Hiei and yelled, "What the f are you doing you bastard!"

They tumbled backwards. And everyone emerged from the bushes. Kagome was still holding out her sweater with a shocked look spread across her face.

Youko tired to hit Hiei right away, but just before Youko's fist got contact with Hiei's face. Hiei grabbed his wrist and throw him off of him.

Youko growled and lounged at him, but he smashed into someone else, Kagome. She had jumped in the way of Hiei.

Youko gave Kagome a confused look as he lie on top of her. "Youko what the hell are you doing here!" Kagome yelled/asked as she pushed him off.

"That's what I was just about to ask you!" Youko yelled back.

"Uh! We just came here to blow off some steam!" Kagome answered with a hint of irritation in her voice.

Youko gave her a look of totally disgust and anger. "Eww! No I didn't mean it like that. You so immature sometimes." Kagome said as she figured out what he was thinking.

"Then what do you consider blowing off steam?" Youko asked.

"Hn, training." Hiei answered. Kagome joined in by adding, "And annoying him while he does it."

Hiei glares at Kagome. Yusuke butts in and says to Hiei, "So this is where you come when you want to get away from us!"

Hiei rolls his eyes and starts to walk away. "Where are you going shrimp?" asks Kwuabara.

"Hn. Back to Yusuke's place. I can't stand being around you all at once. The stupidity is killing me." He answered.

"Yeah you guys should all head back there," Kagome said to everyone. "Youko and I need to have a talk…"

: A/N:

What does Kagome need to talk to Youko about? Is there going to be more action soon? Who knows! I hope you enjoyed the chapter! Please review! And I have to tell you now, I've got a huge chunk of writers block. So I need suggestions for the next chapter! Either put your ideas in a review or e-mail them to me! Thanks! TTFN!


	9. What!

Hey everyone! Sorry that I haven't update in a while. It's just I've been really busy with school and updating my website. So I've barely had time to update the story. But hey look it! I'm updating right now! Yay! Okay well enough of talk about nothing, on with the story!

Disclaimer: Jack Squat

: Chapter 9: What:

Kagome gave Youko a stern look. And he just tired not to make eye contact with her. Kagome finally said "Youko look at me!"

Youko's eyes shifted up towards Kagome's face. "Good, now tell me why the hell did you follow Hiei and I out here!" Kagome asked in frustration.

"Umm…well because. You're going to laugh. But, because I thought, well that. Ithoughtthatyouweregoingtoleaveme!" Youko blurted out the last pat in hopes that Kagome wouldn't understand him.

"Because you thought I was going to leave you?" Kagome repeated him questioningly. Kagome caught everything Youko had said.

"Yeah and Kagome I just want to apologize about earlier." Youko said. Kagome had forgotten all about what happened before until he mentioned it. Then she got really pissed.

"Youko so when did you decide you were bi?" Kagome yelled.

"I'm not bi, I swear!" Youko said in defense.

"Really, then why the hell where you flirting with Hiei! I know that he doesn't like it at all!" She yelled at him.

Kagome was in a rage and Youko could tell. So he did the only thing he could think of that would calm her down…He kissed her.

At first she resisted, but then slowly fell into her lover's arms. After their kiss Kagome looked up and said, "I almost forgot how great of a kisser you are."

Youko smiled and asked, "Can I explain about what happened back at the house?" Kagome looked into his eyes and could tell he was being sincere. "Yeah." She answered.

"Okay, the only reason why I was acting like that was because I knew it would stop Hiei from going off on Shippo. And because it's fun to make him uncomfortable." Youko explained.

"Really?" Kagome asked.

"Really." He answered.

"Well I'll tell you one thing. You truly are a tricky person." Kagome stated. Youko gave her a confused look. "What do you mean?" he asked.

"I mean that no one, not even your mate, can tell what you're going to do or act like." Kagome answered with a smile. Youko laughed, "You know it."

Then Kagome pulled something out of her pocket. Youko freaked when he saw it.

"Get it away from me! Get it away!" He screamed like a little girl.

Calm down, I'm not going to put it on you. It's just a reminder. So if you mess up again this is going around your neck." Kagome joked, as she held out a rosary.

"God. Don't scare me like that!" Youko said as he calmed down. "Ok." Kagome said as she put it back in her pocket. "Well, now that we had our little discussion. Do you think we should to the group?" She asked.

"Do we have to?" Youko wined. "Yeah because you need some one-on-one time with Shippo. He still is upset with you." Kagome answered.

"Why is he upset with me?" Youko asked as they started to walk towards the direction the group had left.

"Because. You weren't acting the way you normally do, but now I have the answer to why that was." Kagome said. Youko smiled.

: The Others:

"What are they talking about that takes this long to come back!" Yusuke asked. "Calm down Yusuke. I'm sure they'll be back soon." Said Kwuabara.

(Their all still in the forest because…will because they just are! And I'm the author so :P)

"And how would you know that?" Yusuke asked as he socked Kwuabara in the arm. "Hey!" Kwuabara yelled as he lunged himself at Yusuke. They started their usually fighting.

Everyone else watched them act like idiots. "Hn, idiots. They act like this all the time. Great way to make the human race look even more pathetic." Hiei stated. "Wow. They're acting more childish than me." Shippo stated.

"Yeah they are." Kagome said as she and Youko came into the clearing that everyone else had stopped in.

"God, we leave for 10 minutes and look what happens. Tss…tss…" Youko says as he makes a hand motion.

Yusuke and Kwuabara got up and dusted themselves off.

"Hey Shippo, come here. I wanna' talk to you for a little bit." Youko says as he starts to walk off. 'Okay." Shippo said as he followed Youko.

: With Youko and Shippo:

"Your mother says that you're upset with me." Youko say as he steps into another clearing. "She told you! Umm…well a little…" Shippo answered.

"What are you upset about?"

"Well you…you act different form the way you used to. An because we haven't practiced my special move in over 2 months." Shippo answered.

"Well what I did earlier with Hiei was just a joke. I was just doing that to upset him. And about your special move, do you want to practice it right now?" Youko asked.

"Yeah!"

(Okay I'm to lazy to write the whole thing about Shippo's "special" move. Plus it will ruin, something that I have planned for another chapter, if you know exactly what it is. But I will give you a hint. It has something to do with Shippo's elusions.)

"Wow! I did it! I did really do it!" Shippo ran around in excitement. "Yeah, you did really well." Youko congratulated him.

Then there was a noise that caught Youko's attention.

"Yes very good job young one." A dark voice said. It came from within the trees around them.

"Who's there!" Youko demanded. Shippo hide behind his adoptive fathers legs. "You don't know who I am, but I know all about you Youko Kurama." The voice said.

"No freakin' dud," Youko stated, 'Now answer my question!"

"I'd rather not answer that now. At least not before I fight you."

"Wha-" Youko started but was cut off when he was thrown towards a tree. Youko soon made contact with the thick tree trunk, head first.

Youko tired to get up but the pain in his head was overpowered him. He could feel a trickle of blood running down his face.

Then he heard Shippo cry out, "Mama!"…….

: A/N:

Okay everyone that's all for now! But hey this was a long chapter, so be happy even though I gave you another cliffy. Hahaha…evil little me! Well I hope you enjoyed this chapter and please review! Also I've got major writer block so please give me some ideas! You guys can contact me at or Thanks! TTFN!


	10. Missing

Hey everyone! Once again I'm sorry I didn't update sooner. I've had a lot to do at school, and as always school comes first. Damn I hate that rule! Well anyways lets get on with the next chapter.

Disclaimer: Jack Squat

: Chapter 10:Missing:

Everyone had been waiting for about 30 minutes for Youko and Shippo to return. Yusuke and Kwuabara had already had another fight.

"Christ! What is up with us having to wait around? That's all we've done today! I want some action!" Yusuke finally blurted about.

"Would you stop complaining!" Inu-Yasha yelled at him. "No! Because I'm board!" Yusuke shouted back at him. Inu-Yasha growled.

"Inu-Yasha, sit." Kagome said in a board tone.

Inu-Yasha cursed at the ground, for a few minutes. Then all of the sudden his ears pricked up. He picked his head up and said, "Did you hear that?" Then everyone heard it. "Mama!"

They all could tell t was Shippo. Kagome took off running in the direction she heard the scream come from. The others followed after her.

: Youko and Shippo:

"Be quite, runt. We don't need any other people involved in this." The figure appeared next to Shippo. It stalked over him. Shippo tried to swallow his fear but he was still shaking as the figure stood over him.

The dark outline of the person was about to strike him. But then it was thrown to the side of a tree. As it got a swift punch to the face.

Youko stood next to Shippo. He was breathing hard and his head hurt like hell.

Kagome and the others busted about of the bushes. And Youko fell to the ground as the figure grabbed his legs and pulled him to the ground.

Youko hit his head again. "God damn I! Stop bashing my head into things!" Youko yelled as he kicked the person in the stomach.

"Stop. This is all I needed to see. Now you," The figure turned towards Kagome "Come with me." "What? Who the hell are you!" Kagome asked, "Why the hell should I go with you!"

"Well I can see you won't be coming willingly. So I'll just have to take you by force." The person said as he lunged at her. Youko tried to grab Kagome first but could not match the speed other the dark figure.

Everything after that happened so fast. The figure and Kagome were gone…

"Kagome!" Inu-Yasha and Youko yelled. Youko was still on the ground, and now had blood freely running down his face.

"Inu-Yasha why didn't you grab her!" Youko yelled. "I…I don't know."

Inu-Yasha restorted. "You where standing right next to her! How hard is it to grab her before who ever that was got her!" Youko yelled at him.

"I told you! I don't know!" Inu-Yasha yelled "Inu-Yasha! Youko! Calm down!" Sango yelled in between them.

"Knowing you two, if we let you keep yelling like this; there's going to be more blood than there already is out here." She said.

"Now before we go looking for Kagome, because I know you want to, we're going to go back to what is called a 'house' and clean you up." Sango said as she looked at Youko, "Then we're going to try to figure out whom that person was."

"Wow lady Sango. I like it when you take charge like that." Miroku said as he inched towards her.

"Touch me and get ready to be in a gave by the end of the day." Sango said in dead seriousness. Miroku backed off.

"Ok so we're going back to my place?" Yusuke asked in confusion. "Hn, yes. And try not to make another idiotic comment like that." Hiei answered.

: At the House:

The group got back to the house fairly quick considering Youko wanted to find Kagome as soon as possible. Sango wrapped his wounds as quickly and correctly as she could. But that was hard considering that Youko was fidgeting the whole time.

"Youko! Stop moving!" Sango yelled at him. "Ok." He said. The he raised his hand up and put it on the bathroom counter. He tapped down one finger after another, and repeated it over and over.

That annoyed the shit out of Sango. "Youko!" She yelled grabbing his hand. "What?" He yelled back. "That is SO annoying. Knock it off!" She answered.

"I can't! I have to occupy myself some how. Or else I'll ring Inu-Yasha's throat." Youko replied. "Ok well then lets finished this out there. So you talk occupy yourself by talking to everyone." Sango negotiated.

"Ok that works for me." Youko said as they went into the living room.

"What were you two yelling about in there?" Inu-Yasha asked in a snotty tone. "Inu-Yasha don't push it. He is about ready to ring your neck." Sango said as she sat Youko down.

Inu-Yasha made a weird face. Then looked at Youko who was giving him a sly smile.

"So Youko who was it that took Kagome?" Yusuke asked. "I don't know." Youko answered. "Ahh, come on, you do to."

"Yusuke! I don't know who that was or why they took Kagome! I never saw their face, so for all I know, it could be your father." Youko yelled. "Hey don't kid like that." Yusuke replied.

"Hn, well you do get a whew of his scent right?" Hiei asked. "No, did you?" Youko started to get really pissed off. "Hn, no. And I don't really give a damn about your dear mate or who kidnapped her." Hiei reply just as pissed.

With that Hiei got up and started to leave, but stopped when Youko said, "You would be just as upset as me if it was Yukina instead of Kagome."

Hiei just stood in the doorway for a moment then as he regained himself he said, "Don't bring her into this." With that he left.

After Hiei was gone everyone was silent except Kwuabara. "What do you mean by Yukina? What does shrimp have a crush on my girl!" He shouted. "No. It's just to complicated for your little brain to handle understand right now." Yusuke said with a smirk.

"Why you lit-" Kwuabara was cut off when Youko said. "We don't have time for childish antics. Sango are you done yet?" "Yeah, just finished." She answered.

"Good now I can go." He said. "Go where?" asked Shippo. "Back to where we last saw Kagome. I'll probably find something there that will give me a lead to where she is." Youko answered.

"Probably?" Inu-Yasha asked.

"Don't get cocky with me Inu-Yasha." Youko growled.

"Who said I was?"

"I can tell in the tone of your voice."

"Oh so now we're getting technical."

"Inu-Yasha. Youko. I don't think lady Kagome wants you two arguing right now." Miroku butted in.

Youko got up without a word and left just as Hiei had earlier. "Should we go with him? Just in case?" Kwuabara asked.

"Yeah." Everyone answered.

: At the Forest:

The group climbed out of the bushes to see Youko standing next to the spot Kagome had been at only hours before.

"God he is so damn dramatic! You didn't see me acting like this every time Kagome got kidnapped before he came into the picture, did you? No! No you didn't!" Inu-Yasha said.

"Inu-Yasha be quite! He has something in his hand." Shippo yelled at him.

Indeed Youko had something in his hand. "Youko what is that?" Yusuke questioned. Youko turned around a held up a piece of paper.

"It…it's a note fro the person earlier…" He answered. "Well what does it say?" The group urged.

Youko started to read it out loud, "Dear Youko…"

: A/N:

Well that's all for now. I hope you all liked this chapter! It was longer than most of the others so be happy. Well I've gotta' go. Please Rate and Review. And if you have any idea's please e-mail them to me of tell me them in a review. Thanks! TTFN!


	11. The Torture Begins

Hey everyone! I'm had a bunch of crap to do at schools I wasn't able to update as soon as I would have hoped. And thank you to all of my reviewers out there! Because Cousins has now gotten to is 100th review. Thank you so much! I know that all of you are going to like this chapter. Well on with the story!

Disclaimer: Jack squat. But I do own Cereu!

Here's a key so you don't get confused when people are talking telepathically.

Blah, blah, blah+ Youko

'Blah, blah, blah' Kurama

'_Blah, blah, blah'_ Hiei

_Blah, blah, blah_ Cereu

: Chapter 11: The Torture Begins:

Youko started to read the note out loud.

"_Dear Youko,_

_Don't worry about your dear lover. She is in good hands. In fact we won't harm her in any way…unless you deny us some much-needed one on one time with you. If you want Kagome back then go to the Eastern city limits by Fugiti Woods. There you will find more information that will be needed to find us. And if you are as smart as you lead people to think; you will come alone. With no help from Inu-Yasha's or the Spirit Detectives groups._

_In All Sincerity,_

_Cereu_

_P.S- I would follow this directions wisely, if you want Kagome unharmed."_

"Well at least we know who took her now!" Spat out Kwuabara. "Shut up!" everyone yelled.

'So Youko, what are you going to do?' Kurama asked. +Exactly what the letter said.+ He answered.

'But you know it could be a trap right?'

Yes, but I can take my chances. + Youko replied+Plus, have you forgotten who I am+ 'Oh no, how could I forget about the great Youko Kurama?' Kurama said sarcastically.

Oh be quite. +

"Youko? Youko!" Yusuke yelled I Youko's ear. That immediately snapped Youko back to reality.

"Why the hell are you shouting in my ear!" Youko yelled.

"Because you weren't paying attention to us when we were asking you an important question!" Yusuke answered.

"And what would that important something be?" Youko asked.

"What are you going to do? If you do what the note says, it may turn out to be a trap. And we won't be there to help you if you need it." Yusuke told Youko.

"Didn't I have just have this conversation a minute ago? Oh yeah I was talking to Kurama about it. I've already made my decision. I'm going to do exactly what the note said." Youko stated.

"Miroku, I thought we broke Youko's habit of talking to imaginary people months ago…" Sango whispered to Miroku.

"So did I." He replied.

Youko overheard their conversation and shouted, "I'm not talking to an imaginary person, and Kurama is real!"

"Oh no it's worst than I thought. He's naming them now." Sango said.

"Sango! Kurama is a real person. Remember how I told you that I can enclosed in a human body?"

"Yeah, and?"

"Kurama is the person I was enclosed in. In fact you've even seen him before. Here I'll prove it!"

With that Youko transformed back into Kurama.

"See? I'm real. Not just a figment of Youko imagination." Kurama said.

"Oh! So you're Kurama! Sorry I couldn't remember your name. Well this all makes sense now." Sango stated.

"Kurama are you going to do what Youko said?" Kwuabara asked. "Yes. He's determined and I can't control when he's like that. So I'm not going to try and fight him on this one." Kurama answered.

"Well I had better get going. I hope to see you all at Yusuke's house when and if I return." Kurama stated.

"Don't talk like that. Of course you'll be back. Your Kurama, the smartest and one of the most talented on this team." Kwuabara reassured him.

"Thanks." With that Kurama headed towards the eastern city limits.

:Kagome:

Kagome woke up to a throbbing head ach. She slowly opened her eyes to find she was in a candle lit…DUNGON!(ha-ha...you probably thought I was gonna' put something nice there, well guess again!)

"Where am I?" Kagome asked to no one in particular, not expecting to get a response.

"In my humble abode." A dark voice came from the corner nearest to her. She yelped out in surprise.

"Don't be afraid my dear. You're in good hands. That is…if Youko follows my directions." A man said as he walked out of the shadows.

He had long black wavy hair that reached to the middle of his back. His eyes were dark brown and it looked like he wore eyeliner. He was wearing a black suit that looked like a crossover of a business suit and fighting kimono. (Weird combo, I know) Over all he looked really hot.

"What do you mean?" Kagome questioned.

"I mean that I gave Youko Kurama specific directions on how to get you back. But if he disobeys my warnings in the note I left for him, you will be harmed. But I doubt I'll have to go to those measures." Answered the man.

"Ok, well that answers one of my questions."

"If you would like to ask me the rest of your questions, please go ahead. It will be a while tell the fox gets here."

"Well who are you? And why are you doing this?"

"How rude of me to not to introduce myself. My apologizes. I, my lady, am Cereu Tocoma. And to answer your second question, I'm doing this because I am the only one who can settle some unfinished business my ancestors need to have done.' Cereu answered.

"Ancestors? Who are your ancestors that know Youko?"

"I believe you know one of them as… Naraku."

"What?" Kagome shouted.

"Well your taking this better than I thought…"

"Naraku is dead! And so are all of his recarnations!" Kagome yelled in disbelief.

"Not all of his recarnations are dead. Hell, if that were true you and I would not be in this situation right now. I already know your next question is going to be about I survived the battle that killed everyone else in my family. Well that was because Naraku hid me from everyone for years. He told me to finish his business with all of you if he could not do so himself. So that is exactly what I'm doing." Cereu explained to Kagome in the same calm tone he started out with.

"Please don't hurt Youko when he gets here," Kagome pleaded, "I don't think I could bare to lose him again."

:Kurama:

Kurama had just gotten to the eastern city limits and was looking at a tree that caught hi eye.

The tree looked like any other tree but this one seemed to have a demonic energy coming from it.

Kurama approached it cautiously. As he stepped forward, he felt the energy get stronger. He took out his rose when something fell from the tree.

Kurama lashed his rose wipe at the object. A bat like demon had its arms bond by the wipe and the thorns were digging into its flesh. "Stop this at once, if you know what's good for you human!" the demon yelled.

"Well it looks like I have the upper hand. So tell me what you are doing here." Kurama stated.

"Why should I tell you!" Kurama pulled at the wipe, making the demon cry out, "Okay, OKAY! I'll tell you!" It started, "I'm here to met up with Youko Kurama, to bring him to Lord Cereu."

'Well Youko won't be joining us anytime soon. So why don't you just take me to this lord Cereu." Kurama suggested.

"But-"

"Don't start. Just take me to him. Or else your will no longer have your filthy hands." Kurama threatened, and it worked.

"Ok. Put your wipe away and I will lead you to him."

With that Kurama transformed the wipe back into a rose and said, "Alright, now take me to your lord." The bat demon gave him a dirty look.

"Don't push it human. I could kill you at any second." The demon said as he opened a portal.

"I could see that as you fell from that tree." Kurama said mockingly.

"You caught me off guard." The demon growled and pushed Kurama through the portal.

:Back to Kagome:

"What do you mean, again?" asked Cereu.

"Youko was thought to be dead a little while after our final battle with Naraku." Kagome answered with tears forming in her eyes.

"Then how is he alive now?" Cereu asked puzzled.

"You really haven't got all of your facts about Youko straight, do you?" Kagome chuckled. Cereu scratched her across her face.

"Don't smart mouth me." Cereu growled, "Now answer my question."

Kagome's face stung where he had struck her, and she could feel some blood at the wound. 'His spirit escaped to the human world and was enclosed in a baby boy's body for 17 years. He is still in that boy's body as we speak." Kagome answered.

Cereu was about to say something when one of his servants busted through the dungeon doors. "My lord! There have been some changes that I need to tell you about!' he said as he ran up to Cereu.

The servant whispered in Cereu's ear for a moment. Cereu smirked and said, "That's all I need to know. Inform our guest that I will be with him momentarily."

"Yes, my lord." As servant said as he head back through the doors.

"Well it looks like I'll have to be leaving you now. But don't worry, I'll be back soon." Cereu said as he turned to leave.

"Oh I just can't wait!' Kagome said sarcastically.

Cereu turned back around and grabbed her by the throat. Making her head hit the stonewall.

"I would stop being rude to me this instance. Or this," he said as he took out a dagger and slashed it across Kagome's arm, "Will make many more injuries to your fragile body."

With that he let go of her, put the dagger away, and left through the doors.

:A/N:

Oh no Cereu broke his promise…I wonder how Youko will feel about that? Will you'll find out in the next chapter of Cousins. By the way you pronounce Cereu's name: S-ear-e-u. So you won't have trouble with the annunciation of it. Please Review! Thanks a bunch! TTFN!


	12. Bloody Rage

Hey everyone! I'm updating this way faster than I thought I would be able to, because school's finally out, so I can update a lot more! Yay! Well on with the story! Enjoy.

Disclaimer: I do own Cereu, but other than that, I've got jack.

: Chapter 12: Bloody Rage:

Kurama was waiting in what looked like a living room/lobby (once again, I know, weird)

A servant walked through two large oak doors and said "Lord Cereu will be with you in a moment. And I would watch what I say to him, if I were you. He's not in the best mood."

Kurama rolled hi eyes. 'Well this will be fun.' +Yes it will. Because I'm not in a good mood either. + stated Youko.

"Ah, so you must be the human I've heard so much about." A voice came from the doorway. Kurama turned to face the owner of the cold, deep, and almost depressing voice.

"And you must be, lord Cereu." Kurama said in a polite manor, as to not anger the man anymore than what had already been done.

"Yes, I am. Now I've heard some about you through Kagome. But she never told me your name. So tell me, boy, what is it?" Cereu said in a menacing tone, as if trying to scare Kurama.

Kurama kept his clam relaxed look and answered Suichi Minomino. Now may I ask you something?"

"Go ahead."

"Where is Kagome? I suggest you tell me now, before Youko gets here." Kurama warned.

"She's through those doors, all the way down the hall, turn left, and then go through the 2nd door to the right." Cereu answered simply.

'That's too easy. What is he planning?" Kurama thought. +I don't know. But wait just a minute before doing anything. + Youko said.

"Before you can get to her thought…" Cereu started. +Here's the catch. + "I just thought that you would like to know that, I broke my promise in the letter I left Youko."

Kurama's eye's flashed a hint of gold for a moment. "What did you do to her?" Kurama growled.

Cereu smirked and thought _Good, if I get him angry enough, than I'll have a great fight ahead of me. _

"I harmed her, just a bit. She has quite the mouth on her." Cereu answered.

Kurama's eyes were now completely gold, sliver strikes were starting to take over his red hair, and fox ears were starting to appear on top of his head. "You said you wouldn't hurt her at all if I followed your orders. So I did _exactly _what I was told to do. But you still hurt Kagome. That pisses me off to no extent." Kurama had fully changed into Youko now.

"Youko it's so nice to see you again." Cereu said, still calm.

"Cereu, don't get bubbly with me now. I don't want you to die happy." Youko growled as he lunged at Cereu. They both tumbled to the floor. Once they stopped rolling Youko startled Cereu, and was throwing punch after punch at him.

Cereu evaded most of them. The he managed to tuck his legs and release a powerful blow to Youko's stomach. You saw it in time and dodged, but still got some of the impacted.

Cereu got up and run towards Youko. He pulled out his dagger, as he got closer to Youko. When he thrust it towards him, he got Youko in the side. Cereu went at him again, but Youko grabbed his wrist and twisted it the opposite direction. Causing Cereu to drop the dagger, but as he did so, he punched Youko in the jaw. Throwing Youko down.

As Cereu went for his dagger, Youko shot a rose at the palm of his hand just before he got a hold of it.

Cereu yelped in pain and pulled back for a moment. When he pulled out the rose blood spued out and there was a green substance in it.

"What the hell is that!" Cereu yelled.

"Do you like it? It's a little concoction of poisons I came up with. If you don't get them out of your system soon, they will kill you. And it will be a long and painful death." Youko answered.

"Damn you…for now we'll end this. But don't think this is over yet, Youko Kurama." Cereu said in a venomous tone as he ran through the two oak doors.

Youko ran through the doors too, but not to follow Cereu, he was out to find Kagome.

He followed the directions that Cereu had given him. When he got to the door that Kagome was supposed to be behind, he opened it. There was a spiral staircase behind the door. Youko made his way down them.

Just as he descended the stairs, Kurama started to get a bad feeling. 'Youko, I think you should go back. It doesn't feel right.' Kurama warned. +No, Kagome is down there. I know it. So I'm not going back. + Youko said determined.

Just as he said that the floor beneath him gave away. Making Youko fall through the hole that had formed.

He landed in a room that had been felled with water up to his neck. _Clink-clink-clink _Youko looked up to see a grate coming down from the ceiling.

"Crap…" Youko growled.

He went under the water to try to find an exit. There was a camber door at the bottom of the room. Youko went back to the surface for more air.

There was only 3 inches left till the grate hit the water. +Well better make this last. + Youko thought. He went under and found the door. Once he grabbed the wheel (it's like a door on those huge freezers) he tried to turn it.

It was rusted shut. Youko panicked, as the ceiling was only a foot and a half away from him. He tried to turn it again this time giving it more of a push.

The wheel turned and Youko turned it three more times. It flew open and Youko was forced through the doorway.

When Youko got up, he choked for air. 'Youko are you alright?' Kurama asked. +Yeah. + Youko answered as he started to walk towards another door.

Youko opened it and saw that it led to a dungeon. +Well that's a fun way to get to a place where you're going to get tortured. + Youko said. 'I think it was made to kill someone Youko.' Kurama stated.

I knew that Kurama! I was just making a joke. Trying to lighten the mood. + Youko said.

When Youko looked to the right of him, he stopped dead in hi tracks. He saw something that terrified him. It was…Kagome chained and bloodied up. It sickened him.

"Kagome are you okay?" Youko asked as he pulled out a lock pick.

"Youko?" Kagome asked as she picked her head up to look at him.

"Yeah, it's me. Don't worry. I'll have you out of here in a minute." Youko said as he picked the last lock holding her.

"Youko why are you soaking wet?" Kagome questioned.

'Well I ran into Cereu earlier. We got into a little tiff. When that was over I went down this one stairwell. That happened to have a trap door, which led to a room full of water. And well it tried to drown me. But I'm find, now." Youko said as he got the last lock undone.

Kagome fell into his arms. He gave her a soft kiss. "Okay let's get out of here." Youko said as he put her on his back. Right away he found the stairwell that led them out of the mansion.

Youko found the portal Kurama had come through earlier and quickly found a way to open it. As they came through the other side, it disappeared, and Youko looked around trying to figure out where they were.

But his vision started to blur. "Kagome we have to stop for a bit." Youko said as he sat her down against a tree. When he got no response he quickly turned to see if she was ok.

Luckily Kagome only passed out. Then Youko felt a shot of pain at his side. He looked at his side that Cereu had stabbed and noticed that he had lost a lot of blood.

No wonder why I couldn't see straight. + Youko thought as he sat down next to Kagome. +Well we can rest here for a bit. + Youko said as he drifted to sleep.

:Hiei:

Hiei had been training for the past 5 hours. And was tired as hell. When he stopped, he thought he heard someone talking, but brushed it off.

'_There's no one out in these parts of the woods. And if there is their probably lost.'_ Hiei thought as he smirked.

Then he heard a stick crack. It started to make him curious as to what was moving around so much. So he put his katana away and walked towards the sound.

As he walked through some bushes he saw Kagome laying against a tree, passed out. Then he saw Youko next to her, with his eye closed, and soaking wet.

'_Hn. I see he found her.'_ Hiei thought to himself.

'Hiei?' Kurama asked as he made a mind link to him.

'_What fox?' _

'Can you take Youko and Kagome back to Yusuke's house?' Kurama asked.

'_Why would I do something like that?'_ Hiei questioned.

'Because they're both injured. And because I need you to do this favor for me.' Kurama answered.

'_Fine, but you owe me for this.'_ Hiei said as he walked towards the two.

'Thank you Hiei.'

'Hn.' With that Hiei cut off the mind link. He picked Kagome up and put Youko over his shoulder.

Hiei ran of in the direction of Yusuke's House.

:Yusuke's House:

"I wonder if pap found mama yet?" Shippo questioned.

"He probably got caught in a trap again." Inu-Yasha spat out.

Sango and Shippo winced at the statement as memories of that sorrowful day came back to them.

"He only got caught once, Inu-Yasha. Now lets drop it." Sango said. "Tch. Why do you always get so emotional when I mention something like that?" Inu-Yasha asked.

"Because I thought that papa died that day! That's why!" Shippo yelled as he busted into tears. Sango picked Shippo up and took him into another room to comfort him.

"You know, you really shouldn't make kid's cry like that." Kwuabara stated.

'The kid needs to be toughened up." Inu-Yasha said.

"Ok, now I'm gonna' stand up for the kid." Yusuke started, "If you were his age and thought your dad had died, I'm pretty sure that you would act that way too."

"Tch. Just let it go." Inu-Yasha said.

Then they all heard a thump outside the front door. Yusuke got up and opened the door to find Hiei with Kagome and a soaking wet Youko.

"Hiei?"

Hiei passed him and set Youko on the ground and Kagome on the couch. "What happened? Why is Youko so yet?" Kwuabara asked.

"Hn, how would I know? I found them in the woods." Hiei replied. Just then Youko started to wake up.

"Hum…what the hell…where am I?" he said groggily.

"Back at my place. You just got here." Yusuke answered.

"Oh…"

Youko started to sit up, but the way he sat himself up, hit the place where he had gotten stabbed. Sending a shot of pain through his body. He winced and lied back down.

"You ok Youko?" Kwuabara asked.

"Yeah. I just need to…uh…lie back down." Youko said.

"Hey you why are you so wet?" Miroku asked.

"Oh I fell into a room filled with water." Youko stated flatly.

The guys gave him odd looks. Then all of the sudden Shippo ran out of the room Sango had taken him into.

He jumped on Youko and yelled, "Papa! I knew you'd be back!"

Shippo just happened to land on Youko the right way, so that Youko jerked and pulled Shippo off of him.

Then Youko went into the fetal position and said, "ow, ow, ow, ow, ow..."

"Papa? Are you ok?" Shippo asked.

:A/N:

Well I hoped you all liked it! If you have any suggestions for me please e-mail me at or leave it in a review. Which reminds me. I want everyone who has read this far to leave a review! If you all do that, I'll love you forever! Thanks! TTFN!


End file.
